Duch we flaszce
__NOEDITSECTION__ Żył raz sobie pewien drwal, który pracował od świtu do późnej nocy. Gdy w końcu zebrał trochę grosza, mówi do swego syna: — Jesteś moim jedynakiem, chcę przeto pieniądz, zaoszczędzony w ciężkiej pracy, wyłożyć na twoją naukę. Jeżeli wyuczysz się czegoś gruntownie, to będziesz mnie żywił na starość, gdy mi członki zdrętwieją i będę musiał siedzieć w domu. Syn drwala wstąpił tedy do wyższej szkoły i pilnie się uczył, zdobywając pochwałę od nauczycieli. W szkole tej przebył czas pewien, ale gdy przeszedł parę kursów i jeszcze się nie wydoskonalił we wszystkim, ojciec zubożał i musiał doń powrócić. — Ach! — rzekł ojciec zmartwiony — nie mogę łożyć dalej na ciebie, bo w tych ciężkich czasach trudno mi więcej zarobić, niż na chleb powszedni. — Kochany ojcze, — odrzekł jedynak, — nie kłopocz się o to; jeżeli taka wola Boża, to wszystko pójdzie dla mojego dobra. Już ja się zastosuję do tego. Gdy ojciec wybierał się do lasu na obróbkę drzewa, syn mówi: — Pójdę z ojcem i będę ojcu pomagał. — Ależ mój synu — odparł ojciec — to będzie dla ciebie za trudne, ty nie jesteś przyzwyczajony do ciężkiej roboty, nie wytrzymasz długo, wreszcie mam tylko jedną siekierę i brak mi pieniędzy na kupno drugiej. — Niech ojciec uda się do sąsiada — odparł syn — on ojcu pożyczy siekiery, dopóki nie zarobię na inną. I ojciec pożyczył siekiery od sąsiada a nazajutrz o świcie wyszli obaj razem do lasu. Syn pomagał ojcu i wcale nie okazywał zmęczenia. Gdy już słońce stanęło nad nimi, rzecze ojciec: — Trzeba wypocząć i zjeść obiad, zaraz robota pójdzie nam raźniej. Ale syn wszedł w głąb lasu, spożył swój chleb, był bardzo wesół i rozglądał się po gęstwinie, czy mu się jakie gniazdo ptasie nie trafi. Chodził tu i ówdzie, aż wreszcie doszedł do olbrzymiego dębu, którego pięciu ludzi nie mogłoby objąć. Stanął i pomyślał sobie, że na takim dębie pewnie niejeden ptak zakłada swoje gniazdo. Nagle wydało mu się, że słyszy jakiś głos. Zaczął nasłuchiwać i wyraźnie usłyszał następujące słowa, wymówione bardzo głuchym tonem: — Wypuść mnie, wypuść mnie! Rozejrzał się dookoła, ale nic nie mógł odkryć; zdawało mu się, że głos wychodzi z ziemi, więc zawołał: — Gdzie jesteś? Głos odpowiedział: — Jestem tu, na dole, pomiędzy korzeniami dębu. Wypuść mnie, wypuść mnie! Uczeń jął grzebać w korzeniach, aż nareszcie w jednej małej dziurze spostrzegł flaszkę. Podniósł ją do góry i obejrzał pod światło. We flaszce było coś żywego, jak gdyby żaba, coś, co skakało do góry i na dół. — Wypuść mnie, wypuść mnie! — znowu głos zawołał: — Uczeń, nie podejrzewając nic złego, wyciągnął korek z flaszki i w tejże chwili ze środka wyskoczył duch i zaczął rosnąć, i rósł tak prędko, że w kilka chwil zamienił się w olbrzymiego chłopa, sięgającego głową aż do połowy dębu. — A wiesz ty — zawołał doń olbrzym strasznym głosem — jaka cię czeka nagroda za to, żeś mnie wypuścił? — Nie wiem — odparł uczeń bez trwogi — skądże mógłbym wiedzieć? — To ja ci powiem — odpowiedział duch — muszę ci za to kark skręcić! — Powinieneś mnie był o tym wcześniej powiedzieć — odparł uczeń — to byłbym cię zostawił we flaszce; ale tymczasem głowy ci nie oddam, dopóki się nie naradzę z innymi ludźmi. — Czy będzie mniej, czy będzie więcej ludzi, — odrzekł duch, — nagroda cię nie minie. Czy myślisz, że mnie z łaski tak długo trzymano w zamknięciu? Nie, to było za karę; jam jest potężny Merkury. Kto mnie uwolnił, temu kark muszę skręcić! — Czekaj! — zawołał uczeń, to tak prędko nie idzie, muszę najpierw wiedzieć, czyś to ty rzeczywiście siedział w tej małej flaszce i jesteś prawdziwym duchem. Jeżeli wejdziesz do flaszki z powrotem, to uwierzę, i wtedy możesz sobie robić ze mną, co zechcesz. Duch rzekł wyniośle: — To fraszki! Skurczył się i zrobił się tak cienkim i tak małym, jakim był z początku, tak, że przez ten sam otwór, przez szyjkę flaszki mógł wcisnąć się do środka. Zaledwie jednak chlupnął na dno, uczeń natychmiast flaszkę znowu zakorkował i rzucił ją pomiędzy korzenie dębu. W ten sposób duch został zwiedziony. Uczeń chciał teraz wracać do ojca, ale duch krzyknął wielce żałosnym głosem: — Ach, puść mnie, puść, puść, kochanie! — Nie! — odparł uczeń. — Drugi raz się nie dam złapać. Kto mi raz zalał sadła za skórę, tego nie wypuszczę. — Jeżeli mnie uwolnisz — zawołał duch — to ci dam tyle, że ci wystarczy do końca życia. — Nie — odparł uczeń — chcesz mnie oszukać. — Lekceważysz własne szczęście… — Wszak ja ci nie chcę zrobić nic złego, lecz wynagrodzić cię hojnie. Uczeń pomyślał: „spróbuję, a nuż słowa dotrzyma? W każdym razie krzywdy żadnej mi nie zrobi!” Co pomyślawszy, wyjął korek, a duch wyrósł znowu jak poprzednio i stał się potwornym olbrzymem. — No, teraz otrzymasz nagrodę. Co mówiąc, wręczył mu maleńki kawałeczek płótna, istny plasterek, i rzekł: — Jeżeli jednym końcem tej szmatki potrzesz jaką ranę, to rana zagoi się natychmiast, a jeżeli drugim końcem potrzesz stal lub żelazo, to zamienią się w srebro. — Muszę to naprzód wypróbować, rzekł uczeń i podszedł do jednego drzewa, nadrąbał je siekierą natarł je plasterkiem i rana zasklepiła się sama przez się i znikła bez śladu. — No dobrze, — ozwał się do olbrzyma, — to ma swoją wartość, więc teraz możemy się rozstać. Duch podziękował mu za uwolnienie, a uczeń podziękował za podarunek i poszedł z powrotem do ojca. — Gdzieżeś się podział? — zawołał ojciec: — czy już zapomniałeś o swojej robocie? Zaraz mówiłem, że nie będziesz w stanie pracować po mojemu. — Niech ojciec będzie spokojny, ja nadrobię jeszcze! — Tak, nadrobię! — pomruknął ojciec z gniewem: — to nie ma sensu. — Spójrz no tylko, ojcze, jak kropnę w to oto drzewo, to się rozleci na kawałki. Wziął swój plaster, posmarował nim siekierę i uderzył w drzewo z całej siły, ale ponieważ żelazo zamieniło się w srebro, siekiera przeto zgięła się. — Ach, ojcze, zobacz tylko, jaką mi nędzną dali siekierę. Skrzywiła się zupełnie! Ojciec przestraszył się i rzekł: — Ach cóżeś mi narobił! Muszę teraz zapłacić za siekierę, a czym zapłacę, chyba nie z tego zarobku, któregoś ty mi przysporzył! — Nie gniewaj się, ojcze — odparł jedynak — już ja zapłacę za siekierę. — Ach ty głupcze! — zawołał ojciec. — Z czego zapłacisz? Wszak nie masz nic oprócz tego, co ja ci daję. Żarty uczniowskie przychodzą ci do głowy, ale o rąbaniu drzewa nie masz wyobrażenia. Po niejakiej chwili odrzekł uczeń: — Ojcze, nie mam wcale ochoty robić dalej, odpocznijmy sobie trochę. — Ach, co ty tam wiesz! — rzekł ojciec. — czy myślisz, że potrafiłbym siedzieć z założonymi rękoma jak ty? Ja muszę jeszcze robić, a ty możesz sobie wędrować, dokąd ci się spodoba. — Ojcze, jestem po raz pierwszy w tym lesie i nie znam drogi. Pójdź ze mną. Ponieważ stary ochłonął już z gniewu, dał się przeto w końcu namówić i poszedł z nim do domu. Tu mówi do syna: — Idź i sprzedaj uszkodzoną siekierę, a staraj się dostać jak najwięcej; — resztę będę musiał zarobić, ażeby zapłacić za siekierę sąsiadowi. Syn wziął siekierę, a zaniósł ją do miasta. Tam wszedł do pewnego złotnika, który wypróbował materiał, zważył go i rzekł: — To srebro warte jest czterysta talarów, ale ja tyle gotówki nie mam. A uczeń na to: — To daj mi pan tyle, ile pan ma; na resztę poczekam. Złotnik dał mu trzysta talarów, a sto został dłużny. Wraca teraz uczeń do domu i mówi: — Ojcze, mam pieniądze, idź i zapytaj się, ile sąsiad chce za siekierę. — Siekiera kosztuje półtora talara, to wiem. — No to daj mu trzy talary, będzie miał dosyć. Wszak to wartość podwójna. Patrz, ojcze, mam ja aż nadto pieniędzy. I dał ojcu sto talarów, mówiąc: — Nigdy ci, ojcze, nie zbraknie, nawet na zbytki! — Wielki Boże! — zawołał stary — Skądżeś ty przyszedł do takiego bogactwa? Syn opowiedział mu wszystko co zaszło i jak, ufając we własne szczęście, dokonał tak pięknej zdobyczy. Za pozostałe pieniądze zaczął znowu uczęszczać do szkoły wyższej, uczył się pilnie, a że swoim plastrem mógł goić wielkie rany, zasłynął przeto jako jeden z najsławniejszych lekarzy na świecie. ---- Zobacz też ten tekst w innych językach: *Der Geist im Glas (oryginał w języku niemieckim) *The Spirit in the Bottle (w języku angielskim) Kategoria:Bracia Grimm Kategoria:Baśnie Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku niemieckim Kategoria:Przekłady prozy